What Whale Watching Brings
by SoulHorse
Summary: A series of oneshots. A group of teenagers on a whale watching tour...will sparks fly? AU.
1. Percabeth Edition: Seasickness

**Hey guys! So I published this awhile ago, but I rewrote it so that the chapter had both Percy and Annabeth had POVs :)**

 **disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO.**

x

 _Summary: Percy's goal before he got off the boat: talk to the pretty girl with blonde hair and gray eyes before they got back to the docks. His only problem? He gets seasick. Time starts: 3 hours._

x

The minute Percy boarded the ship, he immediately knew he was screwed. The rocking of the boat…the choppiness of the waves…god _damn_ , just kill him now.

"You okay Percy?" his mother, Sally Jackson, asked concernedly. "Did you take the motion sickness medicine before you got onboard?"

"Yeah…" he muttered, shakily making his way to the nearest seat.

"How he gets seasick, I'll never know," his father, Poseidon Jackson, grumbled. "His father is named after a sea god and practically lives in water and he's named after a famous Greek hero who was the son of Poseidon…he should be at home in the water!"

"I thought Perseus was the son of Zeus…" Percy commented offhandedly.

"Doesn't matter," Poseidon waved it off. "The _point_ is, you should be fine in water, Percy."

"Well, I'm not, so don't judge," the raven haired teen snapped.

He collapsed into a corner seat so he could lean his head against the wall. Percy's sea green eyes flickered around the boat, examining the other passengers.

There was a girl with short black hair and a pale, gothic face listening to music on the other side of the boat, a fairly pretty girl with choppy mahogany hair with a group of girls, and some old couples and newly married couples with younger children. A teenage boy with pale blonde hair and a scar running through one of his eyes walked past him and out onto the deck. A lone teenage girl lay out on the black splash guard in a scanty purple bikini. Lots of teenagers and families, he noted. That's when she stepped on board.

A strikingly beautiful girl with curly, golden hair that shimmered in the sunlight and keen silver eyes stood at the entrance of the boat. Her parents and two little boys stood behind her, fading into the background. She outshone them with her radiance. To Percy Jackson, she was practically glowing. Or maybe that was the seasickness talking.

The girl strode past him, hair flittering behind her as she stepped onto the deck. As she passed, Percy caught a whiff of her scent. The scent of those white and yellow Hawaiian flowers and lavender. As he watched her sit down on a bench outside, he came to a conclusion. He _had_ to talk to her.

x

Annabeth smiled as she boarded the ship with her father, stepmother, and her two little twin brothers.

"Annie!" The oldest twin, Bobby tugged at her blouse. "Can we sit outside? Pretty pleaseeee?"

Annabeth smiled down at him. "I'd love to go outside too, but perhaps you should ask Mom and Dad, eh?"

Bobby immediately darted over to their parents, asking the same question. The other twin, Matthew, followed his brother in their pursuit to sit outside. Annabeth found a fond smile tugging at the edge of her lips.

Pulling her gaze away from her brothers, she examined the boat. Her eyes landed a good looking boy with messy black hair and by the _gods,_ his _eyes._ They were like an ocean's, sea green with hints of blue. She watched out of the corner of her eyes as the boy slumped in his corner seat and leaned his head against a wall.

 _Ah, seasickness,_ she thought. _Poor boy._

Annabeth smirked at the irony; his eyes were like an sea's, yet he suffers from seasickness. _Interesting…perhaps I'll try to talk to him later._

x

"Welcome aboard the _Argo II_!" a cheery voice announced. "My name is Leo and I'll be your captain for the day! This is your crew! There's Jason over there at the bar and Nyssa untying the boat from the dock! How is everyone doing today?"

"Good!" the passengers chorused.

"Okay, so only two people are feeling good today…" Leo commented, causing laughter to erupt from the other passengers. He continued, "So, as you know, we are going whale watching today! From the reports I heard, there have been quite a few sightings so keep your eyes open! The crew and I will be answering questions about whales if you have any! The tour is 3 hours long and once we leave the dock, there will be no going back! If you get seasickness, talk to the crew, as they hopefully have some excellent remedies! Something to keep in mind, if you feel something coming up and out of your throat, please make your way to the back of the boat and shoot for miles!"

The captain continued talking about various boat procedures and such, but Percy tuned him out. The only thing he could feel was the throbbing and spinning of his head. Also, the rapid beating of his heart and churning of his stomach every time he caught sight of the beautiful blonde.

"Checking out the women, eh Percy?" Poseidon joked from next to him.

Percy jumped at the sound of his father's voice. "Dad!" he whined.

"I see you, son. I must admit, that blonde is a real beauty." He winked at his flustered teenage son and there was an _ahem_ from next to him. "Of course, no one holds a candle to my beautiful Sally," Poseidon hurriedly praised, wrapping an arm around Sally, who relaxed.

"Be careful, honey," his wife scolded playfully. "You almost got yourself into deep water there."

"I know, I know. Sorry babe," the man cooed, kissing her forehead.

Percy looked away from his mother and father to gaze at the girl again. The wind whipped her hair as the boat sped farther from the harbor and she was taking pictures of the scenery with her camera.

"Go talk to her, Percy," Sally said softly, placing a hand on her son's leg.

"I can't," Percy groaned, shutting his head and letting his head hit the wall again. "I'm about to vomit and you suggest I go _talk_ to her?!"

"Take chances," Poseidon joined in.

"Humpback whale at 12 o'clock!" the captain's voice boomed.

Sally and Poseidon scrambled to their feet, cameras at the ready. They hurried towards the front of the boat and Percy tried to follow in suit, but he barely got five steps before he fell flat on his face.

"Owww…" Percy moaned.

"Hey, you okay?" a melodic voice queried softly from above.

The raven haired teen gazed up to see a familiar blonde with glittering gray eyes, hand outstretched. He inhaled sharply. It was _her._

"You okay?" she repeated. "Here, take my hand."

Percy took her hand and she pulled him up with a surprising strength.

"How's your face?" she asked.

"Fine. And thanks," he said, giving her the best smile he could manage.

She grinned at him. "No problem. My name's Annabeth. What's yours?" she introduced.

Percy felt his heart lurch in his chest. She asked for his name! And he had gotten her name too!

"P-Percy," he stumbled over his own name.

Annabeth smiled at him. "Percy. Nice to meet you!"

"Thanks," he managed with a grin.

The boat suddenly tilted to the left and Percy fell, landing on his butt. Great, he just made a fool out of himself in front of the girl.

"Whoa!" Annabeth gasped, grabbing hold of the silver pole next to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Percy pulled himself to his feet and grabbed onto a silver pole nearby, as an effort to stay on his feet.

"You don't look so good," the girl commented. Before Percy could say anything, she asked, "You get seasick or something?"

"Yeah," Percy muttered, stumbling as he tried to pull himself up straighter.

"Ah, that must suck," Annabeth said seriously. "You should go lie down and take a nap. It'll help, trust me."

"It will?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, my little brother gets motion sick and he just takes naps whenever he gets them," she said cheerfully. "C'mon."

Annabeth took his hand and led him to the bench, motioning him to lie down. "Take a nap. I'll be right back, okay?"

Percy nodded sleepily and let his eyelids flutter close. Maybe getting seasick was worth it. As he drifted into unconsciousness, he felt the brush of something soft against his forehead.

 _Bonus Ending:_

"Humpback whale at 12 'o clock!"

Annabeth looked up from her seat on the bench outside, hoping to catch a glimpse of the whale. Her stepmom, Helen, and her dad, had hurried off to go take a picture of the whale, with Bobby in tow. Meanwhile, poor, seasick Matthew lay in her lap, napping to escape the sickness.

"Hey Annabeth, need a break?" a soft voice came from above her.

She looked up to see Helen.

"Here, I'll take him for you," Helen offered, as she dug through her purse. She came up with a $5 dollar bill. "Go get a drink or something, okay?"

Her stepmom sat back down next to Annabeth and carefully shifted Matthew's head to her lap. Annabeth shot Helen a grateful look and got up to go to the snack bar. Before she could even get more than 10 steps, she ran into someone. The person landed on the floor with a loud _thud!_

"Owww…" the guy on the floor moaned. It was the seasick boy from earlier, Annabeth realized.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked.

The teenage boy gazed up at her and she found herself rendered speechless from his beautiful eyes. He blinked up at her, not saying anything.

"You okay?" Annabeth repeated. "Here, take my hand."

Annabeth watched as he hesitantly took her hand. She pulled him up with a gentle smile.

"How's your face?" she asked.

"Fine. And thanks," the boy said, shooting her a grateful smile.

Annabeth felt her heart stop, but managed to introduce herself. "No problem. My name's Annabeth. What's yours?"

 _Yes! I didn't make a fool out of myself,_ she thought delightedly.

"P-Percy," the boy stuttered.

Annabeth smiled at him cheerfully. "Percy. Nice to meet you!"

"Thanks," he returned.

The boat suddenly tilted to the left and Annabeth watched as Percy stumbled and fell. She herself felt almost fell, unbalanced, but managed to grab ahold of the silver pole next to her.

"Whoa!" Annabeth gasped. She looked down at Percy, who was sprawled out on the floor. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Percy muttered. She watched as he pulled himself to his feet and grabbed onto a silver pole nearby, adjacent to the one she was holding onto.

 _He looks rather green,_ Annabeth observed. With a shock, she remembered his odd, sick expression from earlier.

"You don't look so good," Annabeth blurted out. "You get seasick or something?"

 _Great…way to be insensitive, Annabeth,_ she scolded herself.

"Yeah," Percy muttered, holding his head, as if he had a headache.

"Ah, that must suck," she responded. "You should go lie down and take a nap. It'll help, trust me."

"It will?" he asked hopefully. His eyes were wide like a baby seal's. Annabeth felt her cheeks flush.

"Yeah, my little brother gets motion sick and he just takes naps whenever he gets them," she returned, with a nervous smile. "C'mon."

Annabeth took his hand and led him to an indoor bench motioning him to lie down. "Take a nap. I'll be right back, okay?"

He nodded and curled up in a fetal position. Annabeth turned away from him, feeling herself blush. She hurried off to the snack bar and purchased a Sprite from the blonde bartender. Annabeth placed a hand on her heart, willing it to stop beating so erratically.

 _Calm down. He's just a random teenage boy I'm helping. Nothing more. Calm down, Annabeth._

She returned to the bench where Percy lay. He was already asleep. His expression was peaceful and almost… _cute._

Annabeth smiled at the sight and sat down next to him. She carefully and gently maneuvered his head so that it was on her lap. She looked around, making sure her family wasn't around, before she brushed her lips against Percy's forehead.

* * *

 _Maybe he won't be just a random teenage boy after this._

* * *

 **Welp…I have no idea how this was supposed to turn out. Kind based off of my own experience…seasickness, not talking to the cute person on the ship.**

 **Yes, I know I'm writing about the same Percy Jackson from the books. He has seasickness here. Get used to it.**

 **Note: Most of everything Leo says is based off of my own whale watching experience and yes, my captain did say "shoot for miles" when he referred to vomiting. I'll stop now. Again, I hope you guys enjoyed it and until next time!**

 **\- Soul :)**


	2. Jasper Edition: Drinks

**What Whale Watching Brings: Jasper Edition**

 _x_

 _Summary: Jason's a 21 year old bartender who's been working aboard the boat for 3 years and she's a 17 year old girl on spring break vacation with her friends. This can totally work out…right?_

x

Jason brushed a bead of sweat away from his face as he untied the boat and pushed off from the dock.

It was a warm spring day and he had been out in the ocean for the majority of the morning already. It was almost noon and after this tour, it would be lunch time for him and his best friend and captain, Leo Valdez.

As Jason made his way back to the front of the boat, his eyes caught on a group of teenage girls who were laughing and standing at the edge of the ship. They were dressed in bikinis and had worn towels and thin beach cover ups on top.

"Yo yo brother, checking out the eye candy?" a familiar voice taunted next to his ear.

Jason jumped slightly, before realizing it was only Leo.

"Oh shut up Leo. I'm 21, I'm single, what's it to you?" the blonde man retorted.

The curly haired boy simply grinned and shrugged lightly.

"I'm only saying those chicks look too young for you. Look at 'em Jason. High schoolers, the lot of them."

"So you're saying they're not hot?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

Leo smirked. "Not saying that either. I'm just saying you're way too old. Now go man the bar; captain wants a drink."

The 21 year old blonde sighed and moved to let himself in behind the counter. He grabbed a cup and poured Leo a cup of iced Coke. Leo took the cup and took a long swig, before licking his lips.

"So, who do ya got eyes on?" he nodded towards the group of girls, who were giggling and looking down at the cerulean waters.

Jason scowled at his best friend. "I dunno man, you haven't given me enough time to look. And don't you have a tour to be running?"

Leo's eyes lit up as he remembered his job. "Shit. I'll be back later fam. When I do, spill the beans."

Jason rolled his eyes as Leo climbed up to his master chair and he began to make himself a drink.

As he took a sip from his cup, the sound of girls' giggles got his attention. He looked over the counter to see the group of girls he had been checking out earlier. Jason grinned and leaned over the counter.

"Hey, did you wanna buy something?" He flashed a charming smile at them, causing them to giggle and huddle up again. Whispers drifted in and out of his ears.

"You talk to him!"

"No, you do!"

"Oh my god, I can't!"

"He's so hot, I can't even—!"

"You guys are hopeless!"

"You talk to him Pipes!"

"Fine then!"

A girl with choppy brown hair emerged from the group. A few strands of her hair had been braided and it hung a little past her shoulders. She wore a turquoise bikini, with a black, green, and white designs. A translucent white beach cover up was draped over her warm brown shoulders. Her eyes were strangely mesmerizing; kaleidoscopic, changing from brown to blue to gray to green. _Gorgeous,_ Jason thought.

"So, little lady, what would you like to order?" Jason smirked at her, feeling the desire to win her over.

She leaned in closer, eyes narrowing at him.

"Five kiwi-mango martinis please."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, but how old are you?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I was 21?" she shot back.

"Sorry darling, but no. You look 17," he responded truthfully.

She smiled (she had adorable fucking _dimples_ ) and snapped her fingers playfully. "Dammit, thought I could do it."

Jason winked at her (he heard the gaggle of girls behind her sigh dreamily), and said, "If you give me your name and number, I'll get you those drinks and we can pretend you're old enough to be ordering them, hmm?"

The girl smiled and brushed a strand of her out of her eyes. "The name's Piper McLean. As for the number, you gotta earn that one, sweetheart."

The blonde shrugged haplessly. "No number, no drinks darling. That's how it works."

Piper rolled her eyes and turned to her friends, before spreading her hands. "Sorry guys, no drinks."

The girl closest to Piper, with black ringlets and sharp, winged eyeliner, scowled. "Oh _please,_ Piper. Stop playing that game. Here, move out of the way."

She pushed past Piper and flipped her black curls once before fluttering her eyelashes at Jason. "Hey cutie. My name's Drew. What's yours?"

"Jason Grace. Nice to meet you, Drew," he responded.

"Well, believe it or not, I'm 21, unlike my inexperienced little sister there. So, would you mind getting me five martinis?"

"Well, Drew, if you just said you wanted a couple of martinis, I would've believed you, but since you added the 'believe it or not' part, I don't."

Drew scowled. "So what if I…" Her fingers trailed up his bare arm. "Paid you with something else later? Buy a bunch of pretty girls some drinks now?"

"Oh _move over,_ Tanaka!"

Piper McLean pushed her way back to the counter, her eyes flashing. "We'll just take three Sprites and two Cokes."

Jason sighed. "Well, that'll be $15."

The group of girls paid up and he handed them five cans of soda. They left in their gaggle, giggling and sneaking looks back at Jason.

"Oh, his arms are really nice…"

"Lacy! You can't make a move on him! Did you see how he looked at Piper?"

"Guys, seriously it's nothing," a familiar voice rang. Piper McLean.

"Oh puh- _lease_ Piper! If you don't want him, I'll take him!" Jason recognized the voice as Drew Tanaka. _The try-hard_ , he recalled, laughing inwardly.

"Be my guest; I literally just met the guy. And besides, isn't he way too old?" Piper retorted sharply. _Ouch, that hurt._

"Spring break Piper!" another unfamiliar voice exclaimed. " _Anything_ can happen during spring break! _Including_ a secret hook-up between a 16 year old girl and crew worker!"

"You're delusional."

"Humpback whale at 12'o clock!" Leo's voice rang from a megaphone.

The gaggle of girls darted to the railings, trying to catch a glimpse of the whale. Jason chuckled to himself. _A secret hook-up, huh?_

x

"And, here we have this secret swimming cove guys! Here, we'll take a snack break for God knows how long! You're welcome to go snorkeling and swimming here, so I hope you guys brought swimsuits and towels! If you wanna go snorkeling, but don't have any gear, don't fret! We have some rental flippers and masks if y'all wanna borrow some!" Leo announced cheerfully. "Careful out there guys! Don't swim too far…"

Jason tuned out Leo's voice as he went over the safety procedures and rules. He ambled off to the trunk in the back of ship, where they kept the rental gear.

"…and Nyssa and Jason will be in the back, helping fit gear for everyone! Any further questions, please refer to them, as your favorite captain will be having a lunch break!"

A few of the guests chuckled, and the group of girls approached Jason, with Piper McLean as lead. Drew Tanaka trailed behind Piper, shooting daggers at the other girl.

"Hey Jason, mind if we can rent some gear?" Piper asked.

Jason smirked and winked at her. "For you, Pipes, anything."

The girl rolled her eyes, as Jason continued, "So can you split your group into two? Nyssa will take care of one half and I got the other."

The girls argued amongst themselves, and Piper and two of her friends ended up with Jason while Drew and the three other girls ended up with Nyssa.

"So, who's up first?" Jason announced with a gleaming smile.

"Ooh! Me!" A girl with blond pigtails and blue eyes raised her hand enthusiastically.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Jason asked.

"Lacy. Lacy Oliver," she responded.

"So, Lacy, I'm going to help you fit some scuba masks on, along with flippers, and you tell me whether it's comfortable or not, alright?"

"Okay!"

Jason ran through Lacy and her other friend, Valentina, before Piper finally approached him.

"Hey Pipes," he grinned.

"Oh, drop the nickname Jason," she complained, rather teasingly though. A good sign.

"Oh please, you know you like it," he joked.

"Fine, _Sparky,_ " Piper bantered back, her kaleidoscopic eyes sparking brilliantly.

"Sparky?" Jason asked incredulously. "Why not 'Good-Looking' or 'Handsome?'"

"You wish."

As Jason handed Piper's gear to her, he taunted, "Hey, Pipes? I'll give you and your two friends a discount for the gear if I get that number."

Piper turned to look at him, her eyes sparkling with a playful light. "In your dreams, Sparky."

She dove into the water, but not before she flashed a wink at him.

"Damn," he muttered, but he smiled anyways.

x

"Okay, seriously Jason. You're holding out on me!" Leo punched his arm the minute Jason climbed up to eat lunch with Leo.

"What do you mean?" he queried.

"Don't play dumb!" Leo smacked Jason again. "I saw you and that girl getting all buddy-buddy! Now spill the tea! What's going on?" Leo leaned in as he bit into his sandwich.

Jason rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Nothing. She's just cute and she keeps turning me down every time I try to get her number."

"Her _number?!"_ Nyssa Barrera, Leo's half sister, climbed up to the captain's seat. "Damn Grace, you work fast!"

"What's her name?" Leo demanded.

"Piper McLean."

"She's pretty cute," Leo mused.

Jason swatted his friend. "Back off! I called dibs!"

"Boys, boys, you can't call dibs on anyone! That's rude!" Nyssa admonished.

Leo laughed it off. "I'm _kidding!_ Besides, you guys look better together anyways. Now, the real question…who's that hot Asian friend she's got?"

"Drew Tanaka," Jason answered immediately. "Don't go for her. She's not your type. Besides, she's a real bitch."

Leo snapped his fingers. "Dammit!"

"Oh quit acting like such an idiot!" Nyssa punched her brother playfully. "I saw those goo-goo eyes you were making at that girl in purple!"

Jason's eyes snapped to Leo. "Who?!"

"Oi, stay out of it! It's a work in progress!"

"Have you even got her name?" Nyssa leered.

"…No."

Jason chuckled and took a swig from his Budweiser. "You'll get there buddy."

Leo's eyes lit up. "You think?"

"I believe in you," the blonde replied seriously.

Nyssa snickered. "Don't give him false hope, now."

"Nyssa!"

A sudden, shrill scream burst from the water, interrupting their banter.

"HELP!"

Jason bolted to his feet and climbed down to lean over the rails. It was Lacy, her blue eyes wide and frantic.

"Lacy! What happened?!" he shouted.

"It's Piper! Her foot got tangled in the plants below when she lost a flipper!"

Jason dove into the water without a second thought. He swam over to Lacy and put his head underwater. Sure enough, Piper McLean was tangled in the plants. Her gorgeous eyes were wide with terror. Jason slipped underwater and swam towards the girl.

He desperately tried to pull her away from the plants, but to no avail. Jason swam down to where her foot was tangled and tried to rip the plant so she could swim away. No such luck. Jason noticed Piper's mask quickly filling with water. _She won't have much longer left,_ he realized. His stomach tangled into knots. Jason bit into the plant, and praise the gods! His teeth tore into the plant, ripping her free. He grabbed her body and quickly swam to the surface.

Jason broke through the water with a gasp.

"Piper!" Lacy shouted, paddling over to the two.

Jason glanced at the girl in his arms. She had passed out. Jason motioned for Lacy to follow him and he managed to paddle one-handed to the ship. Leo and Nyssa were waiting at the top for him, with a set of towels.

"Leo!" Jason called. "Take Piper!"

Leo obliged and took hold of the limp girl. Nyssa offered her hand and she pulled Jason out of the water and onto the deck. Nyssa tried to drape a towel around Jason, but he brushed her off and hurried towards Piper.

A curly, blonde haired girl sat in the corner benches, with a raven haired boy's head in her lap, her expression horrified, but Jason barely paid them any attention.

Leo had removed her mask, but Piper had yet to regain consciousness.

"How is she?" Jason whispered.

"She's alive, but she hasn't regained consciousness yet," Leo replied. "No worries, Jase. She doesn't need CPR."

He sighed, relieved. His shoulders slumped.

"God…I thought…I thought I wasn't gonna to—" Jason started.

"J-Jason?"

Jason's head whipped towards the sound of his name, and lo and behold, Piper McLean was rubbing her eyes blearily and coughing the water out of her lungs.

"Oh god, Piper!" he gasped. He reached for her, but stopped, remembering.

 _She's a teenager. Underage. You're 21._

Before Jason could retract his hand, Piper wrapped him in a hug.

"You saved me," she whispered. "Thank you."

"No problem, Pipes," Jason responded gently. "I-I was just doing my job."

Piper pulled away, examining his face. "I don't know about you, but this," she gestured towards her and then to him. "Feels more than just part of your job."

She smiled at him sweetly.

"Piper—"

He was interrupted by a group of girls launching themselves onto Piper McLean. "PIPER! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Lacy sobbed, from underneath the pile.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Piper chuckled.

Jason looked up and noticed Drew Tanaka standing on the side, a smile playing at the edge of her lips.

"Not gonna join in?" he asked.

The Asian beauty rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No way. So uncool."

"I see."

Jason and Drew watched Piper and her group of friends chatting and crying as they hugged their friend.

"You know, you better treat her right," Drew finally spoke.

Jason turned his head towards the girl. "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "Puh- _lease,_ I see how you look at her. So treat her right, Jason."

He smiled. "I will."

x

As the ship began its journey back to the docks, Jason was working the snack bar. Again. Despite his protests to Leo that they normally didn't open the snack bar during the trip back to the docks, Leo had stubbornly ignored him and forced him to go work, with his ominous response of, "You'll thank me later."

 _Thank you for what? Making me work an extra shift we don't really need? What a friend,_ Jason thought irritably as he popped open a beer. Despite Leo's previous scoldings about not drinking the drinks meant for their guests, he couldn't help but think he deserved this one; Leo was making him work extra, so he got this drink. It was fair.

Jason startled at a tap on his shoulder, making his drink slid on the counters.

"Shit!" he cursed as some of the beer spilled onto the floor. Gods, he was _so_ going to get it later.

"Gosh, who knew the cool, hot bartender of the _Argo II_ was a complete klutz?" someone joked behind him.

Jason felt his heart stop at the familiar voice. He whirled around to see the playful smile of Piper McLean.

"Hey there Sparky," she greeted.

"Oh. Hey Piper. And sorry, I'm not a klutz, you just startled me!" he protested.

She leaned against the counter top, smirking. "So you're wuss?"

"That's not it at all. Now did you come to buy something or tease me?"

Piper shrugged. "For the first time, neither. I came to thank you. For, you know, saving me."

Jason felt his neck burn and he could practically feel Leo's smug smile staring at the back of his head.

"Oh. It was no problem. Seriously, don't worry about it," he replied.

Piper arched an eyebrow. "So I suppose I shouldn't bother about this?" She waved a slip of paper in between in her fingers.

Jason spluttered, "W-what—"

"It's my number, like you were so _graciously_ asking for a couple of hours ago. I think you deserve it after that incident."

 _Couple of hours? I swear that feels like yesterday._

Piper must've sensed his hesitance, because she seemed to fold in on her confidence. "Or is that too forward of me? I mean, you don't have to take it if you don't—"

"No no no!" Jason burst out unthinkingly. "I'd _love_ your number. Pipes," he added with a small smirk.

Piper slid it across the counter, along with a $5 dollar bill. "Am I too late to order a kiwi-mango martini?"

"Well since I got that number, I'll give you as many as you want," he winked.

Piper rolled her eyes and said, "I'll take six, then."

"You're taking advantage of my generosity," Jason jokingly accused, as he turned away and started making their drinks.

"Oh _please,_ you offered."

"True that."

A comfortable silence settled between them as Jason made her drinks and Piper waited patiently. When Jason turned over his shoulder and slid her all six drinks, she took them with a surprisingly quiet "thanks" and headed towards her group of friends.

"So, can I get a Coke?" Leo hung his head down from the captain's deck.

"Of course, you sneaky little bastard."

Jason shook the can of Coke and prepared to open in front of Leo's face.

"Don't you dare," his best friend warned.

"Quit interfering, geez!" Jason grumbled.

"Oh please, without me, you wouldn't have gotten her number."

"Would have."

"Not."

"Hey Jason?" Piper's sweet voice drifted over to Jason's ears, causing his eyes to widen. He shoved the Coke in Leo's face and turned over to talk to the girl.

"Yes?"

For once, she didn't look so self assured. She seemed a little shy…and was she blushing?

"I-I was wondering…if you were free after this tour?" Piper asked.

The blonde shrugged. "Nah, I don't have plans. Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me. On a date."

Jason froze at the question. A seventeen year old girl, asking him, a 21 year old man, on a _date?_

Piper herself flushed redder. "I know, I know. I'm…It's weird. It's basically pedophilia or whatever, but I'd really like to get to know you better and all. I'm really sorry if it's out of—"

Jason pressed a finger against her lips, with a smile. "I gotta help Leo count the money and help secure everything before my break, but definitely. Where are you staying? I'll pick you up."

Piper beamed. "I'm staying at the Mariott Luxury Hotel, room 749, floor 2. Text me when you're here?"

"Definitely. 5 o'clock okay?"

"More than okay."

As the boat started to pull into the dock, Piper slid her empty glass across the counter to Jason.

"Hey Sparky?"

"Yeah Pipes?"

"How are we gonna make this work?" she asked softly. "I mean…I'm still in school, and you're…"

"A 21 year old bartender?" he replied dryly.

Piper grinned. "Yup."

Jason took her hand from across the counter and squeezed gently. He looked Piper in the eyes, marveling at how beautiful they were, how accurately they conveyed her emotions. Right now they were bright and hopeful, and Jason knew from the deepest parts of his heart, that he'll do anything to keep that sparkle in her eyes.

* * *

 _"Don't worry, we'll make it work. I promise."_

* * *

 **yup. open ended ending :) also this chapter is hella long XD hope everyone enjoyed!**

 **\- Love, Soul :)**


	3. Thaluke Edition: Talkative

**hello hello my wonderful people! im so on fire this week, updating my third story and posting a new oneshot for bnha XD life is good, y'all im thriving (except for finals next week but we don't care about those) anyways, enjoy this little chapter!**

* * *

 **What Whale Watching Brings: Thaluke**

 _Summary: She's sitting in the corner of the boat, being dragged onto it by her dad. Sadly, she's seasick and the only thing that helps is the earbuds on her ears. So who is this guy sitting next to her and why is so he damn talkative?_

* * *

Thalia curses every god in the sky as the boat thrashes like an eel in the water.

 _Fuck this. Fuck that. Fuck everything._

She pumped up the volume on her phone, blasting a random _Fall Out Boy_ song. She hoped it would blow out her ears. She wants to get off this damned boat.

Thalia slowly turned her head to look at her dad and his latest girlfriend; Zeus Grace was grinning and telling the woman next to a him a joke. Clyamede Luca, she briefly recalled. The daughter of one of her dad's numerous business partners.

The young woman giggled at whatever the hell her dad said and stared at him lustfully. Thalia snorted; this girl was probably with him for his looks and money. There goes another skanky slut, she thought scornfully.

Zeus turns around her from his conversation to look at his 17 year old daughter. He flashed her a smile and a thumbs up.

"You doing good there, Thals?" he asked.

She glared at him fiercely. "Just peachy, thanks."

Zeus didn't catch her sarcasm and simply nodded, before turning back to Clyamede. He said something again and she bursts into peals of girlish giggles, placing her hand on his knee. As expected as her player of a father, he didn't move away.

 _Blech._

Thalia flicked through her playlist, searching for _I Write Sins Not Tragedies,_ just for the brief amusement of the irony of the lyrics.

Her father tapped her shoulder, causing her to glance up.

"What?" she demanded. She was _so_ not in the mood to talk to her bastard of a father.

"Cly and I are heading out to the deck. Do you want to come?" he asked.

Thalia sneered at her father. "I'll pass. Don't feel like hanging out with your new whore."

As quick as lightning, Zeus grabs her wrist. His electric blue eyes, the same shade as hers, flash with anger.

"Watch your tongue," he hissed, before roughly releasing her.

Thalia massaged her wrist as she swore out her dad under her breath, her blazing blue eyes never leaving his back as he and that damned Clyamede walked outside.

As she placed her earbuds back in, she felt a new presence next to her. A hand brushed her arm, making her glare up at that stupid little fucker—

"Hey, you alright? That guy treated you pretty rough."

It's a guy. A blonde guy. Thalia analyzed him; short cropped blonde hair, like he just came from the military, blue eyes (like a river, or a pond, perhaps. Not the same electrifying shade as hers), and a long, jagged scar over his left eye. He wore a white t-shirt with a pair of Hawaiian flower shorts. Underneath the shirt, she could tell he had…a four pack? Maybe? He was definitely muscular; she could see his bare arms, which had a mural of scars.

"Checking me out already? We just met," he joked playfully.

Thalia hardened her expression; she literally was not going to break under this stranger's soft blue gaze.

"Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you talking to me?" she finally demanded, meeting his soft, baby fucking blue eyes.

The guy put his hands up, as if in surrender. "Whoa, calm down princess. Name's Luke, Luke Castellan." He smiled, as if to hopefully ease her back into calmness. "And I'm talking to you because you seem lonely."

She rolled her eyes and tucked her earbuds back into her ears, hoping that this Luke guy would just leave. _What a fucking creep._

She finally found the song she had been searching for, and leaned back against the window, hoping to relax her killer headache.

 _I fucking hate boats._

"Hey, is that _Panic! At the Disco?"_ Luke asked with a smile. "It's _I Write Sins, Not Tragedies,_ right?"

 _God, why can't he just fucking leave?_

Thalia continued her quest to ignore the insufferably friendly, good looking boy next to her, but as he jabbered on about his favorite songs of the new album, and previous albums, she couldn't help but remove one earbud (just _one),_ to listen to him talk.

"…and that's why _High Hopes_ is the best song from their new album," he finished with a grin. "So, how about you? What's your favorite?"

She decided not to look at him this time, and just stare at her phone when she answered.

" _King Of The Clouds,"_ she finally responded.

"That one's super good too!"

As Luke begins to talk to her, Thalia sighed again and closed her eyes. _Why can't he just leave me alone?_

"Oi, what's your name?" he asked suddenly.

Thalia peeled an eye open. "Name's Thalia."

"Last name?"

"Not saying."

He chuckled and the sound is playfully amused.

"Ah. A mysterious, beautiful girl." Luke grinned at her again. "More things to discover about you then."

She's had it. She was so done.

"Okay, you're okay and all, but can you seriously shut up for like, three seconds?" Thalia snapped. "I'm seasick and I have a killer headache, so just leave me alone."

His blue eyes widened in sympathy.

"Shit, I'm so fucking sorry," Luke groaned. "Dammit, I meet a pretty girl and I can't fucking shut up and now I fucked up."

His miserable expression was so comically funny that Thalia found that her headache cleared a little bit and she laughed. His blonde head snapped up.

"Did I just hear you laugh?"

Thalia felt a smirk creep over her face.

"Maybe."

"Aha! So you're not a cold ice queen," Luke smiled again, another blinding white smile. "Tell me more."

Thalia snorted. "About what? I barely know you."

"Fine, we'll play Twenty Questions."

"Twenty Questions? You're so fucking lame already; I'm regretting my decision to stop ignoring you," she said with a wide smile.

Luke winked playfully. "I try."

And they talk, talk about anything and everything, and Thalia felt herself become more attracted to Luke Castellan, who was becoming less and less of a stranger every moment.

He was 19 years old. He wanted to become a doctor, so he was in med school. He lived with his mom, because his dad was a dipshit bastard who left for another woman. He had no idea how to cook. He loved _Panic! At The Disco_ and _Green Day_ and a slew of other musicians that Thalia was absolutely in love with. He knew a little bit of guitar, but couldn't sing for his life.

And with each passing word, Thalia forgot that she was there to whale watch and found herself watching Luke instead.

She was pleased to see that he was doing the same thing.

And of course, Luke questions her as well.

Thalia Grace. 17 years old. _Green Day_ was her absolute favorite band. She knew how to play the drums, the saxophone, and the guitar. Her mom was addicted to drugs and her dad had thrown her into a hospital ward, in order to not tarnish his perfect, businessman reputation. She was going to have a little brother, but her dad made her mom abort the child. Her favorite colors were green and purple. She wanted to pursue music in college.

The three hours were up before they noticed it, and Thalia felt a little sad to be leaving a person she got to know so quickly.

As Thalia stood to leave the boat, Luke grabbed her phone.

"Give my phone back, you little dipshit," she hissed.

Luke flashed her another grin.

"I put my number in. You're welcome. Text me whenever, _Thals."_

Thalia growled. "Fuck off Luke."

"Thalia. Hurry up." Her father's sharp, stern voice cut through her and she whipped around to snarl back, "Fuck off."

Zeus left with Clyamede, fuming at Thalia's retort.

Luke let out a low whistle.

"Damn, now you got me considering 'warrior princess' for your new name," he nudged her gently.

Thalia rolled her eyes again for the umpteenth time and grabs his phone to type in her number.

"Call me anytime, Castellan," she grinned as they left the plank.

"Will do."

Thalia waved at Luke as he headed off towards the boardwalk to the restaurants. As if he could feel her blue gaze, he turned around, a smirk in place.

"Checking me out again, Thals? You have no shame."

Thalia had nothing to say, but merely rolled her eyes and flipped off the blonde as she turned the opposite way. She heard Luke's chuckles at her reaction as she strode off to the parking lot.

* * *

 **this is awful, but i hope some of y'all are satisfied with this lol**

 **sorry if it's a little rushed and that the present/past tense changed; i got so into writing with present tense i kept forgetting this whole story uses past, so just bear with me here XD**

 **\- love, soul**


End file.
